Watched From Afar
by TwilightTales
Summary: Bella Swan gets a new job in the local gym, and although there is plenty of eye candy, there is one particular man who catches her eye. She knows his name, his address, his phone number, even what days and times he comes to work out. But can she work up the courage to speak to him? Better yet, has he even noticed her? Of course he has. And he wants her more than she wants him.


**Hey everyone! This is my debut story, and I hope you guys really enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns everything related to Twilight. I own nothing except this storyline.**

* * *

_Chapter One_

Every Monday evening at approximately 5:34pm he would enter the gym.

I always tried my hardest to insure I was standing at reception when he walked inside, pulling his membership card out of his wallet as quickly as he could so he didn't hold up the rush hour queue.

If I was unlucky, and was busy at this time, as soon as I could I'd run to the computer and check the system to see if he'd swiped into our establishment.

Ok.

So maybe I was stalking the guy a little.

But I'd never in my life saw anyone as handsome or beautiful.

He always came dressed in a shirt and suit trousers. He looked like he hadn't shaved in around a week, light stubble always gracing his pale and perfect skin. Dark hair adorned his head; messy and looking like he'd run his hands through it all day.

I'd first noticed him after my third shift in the gym. I'd wondered where this God had appeared from, and as I'd only recently started the job, I wasn't confident enough, or friendly enough with the receptionists to ask who he was.

A month later though and I'd made best friends with everyone. The receptionists, the café staff, the personal trainers... Even the managers.

And most people knew he was the reason I came to work on Monday's.

Since I was a College student, I had only certain shifts I could work due to my class timetable and the days I studied in the library, so it saddened me quite a lot that he was always in the gym on Mondays, Tuesdays, and Thursdays.

And of course, because of my fabulous luck, I only worked Mondays, Fridays and Sundays.

A few weeks after I'd spotted him, he began noticing my presence at the reception desk, and a few weeks after that he began to smile at me briefly as he walked to the male changing rooms.

I'll admit that not much work gets completed on Monday evenings after 5:34pm. Because most of the time I'm watching him work out...

He made weird butterflies in my stomach and lower regions. Feelings I'd never even knew I could muster in my own body.

I know I'm a College student, but studying Economics as well as Medical Business, I had my workload cut out for me.

I socialised though, and quite a lot to be fair.

I had amazing friends, but the few days and nights spending time with them were the highlights of my week, before I threw my head straight back into my books again.

Right now, I was standing in work on the reception computer, my head lowered as I worked on a membership application someone had just filled out.

I'd been watching the clock like it was an exploding bomb, just waiting for it to hit the time that he normally arrived.

But I'd made the mistake of getting distracted, and suddenly I heard a faint beep of the swiper beside me, and my head snapped up as the gorgeous man's face appeared on the screen to tell me he'd entered.

He was looking at me, just as the turnstile clicked and allowed him entry. He pushed forward, giving me a polite smile as I let out a breath at his pure beauty.

I shook my head slightly, telling myself to calm down, before I returned his smile and lowered my head back to the computer.

Once he was safely inside the male changing rooms, I searched his name to look at his profile.

_Edward Cullen._

I sighed. Such a sexy name.

I glanced at his age; 25.

Hmm, only five years older than me.

Well, I was 20 now, and 21 in a few days.

I looked at his address, realising he lived close to the centre of the city, just like I did.

I blinked at myself in shock.

I really was stalking him!

I clicked off his profile quickly, focusing my attention more sternly on the membership form at hand.

Suddenly someone coughed beside me, "Oh Bella, would you get me a protein shake my love?"

I noticed Emmett Mc Carthy's voice before I even raised my head. He was one of the personal trainers, and he made me laugh on a daily basis with our rude playfulness towards each other.

I shook my head, "I'm not café staff. Ask them you big lump of lard."

"Lump of lard?" He feigned shock, "Excuse me missy, you've got more lard on that ass than I do anywhere on my body."

I knew he was joking. I was a slim girl. And very plain. With brown hair and brown eyes, I was nothing special.

I shrugged, "Just because you wish you could grab my ass Mc Carthy." I snapped back, continuing to click at the computer keyboard.

I heard him laugh, "Come on, please. The protein shake isn't even for me."

I frowned in confusion, lifting my head to look at him before I noticed a tall and defined figure beside him.

_Edward Cullen's _tall and defined figure.

My eyes widened, and I looked at him for a long moment as he gazed at me with amused eyes.

_He'd heard all of that._

I gulped quickly, "Oh sorry, is there no one at the café?"

"No, Rose is on her break." Emmett puffed with a sigh, and I laughed because although we have a little joke between us, Emmett was head over heels for Rose Hale.

I rolled my eyes, "Fine fine."

Moving around to the café, I looked at Edward for a short moment, "Which one?"

"The vanilla one please." He smiled, and I felt the liquid almost pool in my lingerie at the sound of his voice, "The large one."

I grabbed the shake for him, taking his money and ignoring the warm sting of his hand on mine.

I handed him his change, giving him a smile before I looked at Emmett, "So what are you getting me for my birthday?" I raised an eyebrow.

"When is it?" He questioned, placing his hands on the counter as Edward stood by to listen.

I guessed that perhaps he was Emmett's new client. Though he really didn't need a personal trainer.

"Friday." I smiled, "Four days and I'm twenty one."

"Wow!" Emmett smiled a genuine grin at me, "I'll buy you cake from the bakery next door, are you working on Friday?"

I scowled at him, "I'm hardly going to work my birthday!" I giggled, and I faintly watched Edward's head tilt slightly as I did so, "I changed my shift to Thursday instead."

Emmett nodded thoughtfully, "I'll get you cake on Thursday then."

I smiled sweetly at him, before he and Edward turned to walk into the gym.

I moved back around to reception, watching as Edward moved to the weights area, while Emmett came bounding back towards me.

"Oh, and I'll send Edward over to give you a birthday kiss." He smirked.

My face paled, before turning beetroot red, "That's... That's quite unprofessional." I laughed a little, "He's your client."

"No he's not." He frowned, "He's my best friend."

My heart stopped beating for a second.

I'd stood at reception gushing about Edward for weeks on end, and I was pretty sure Emmett had heard some of it.

Stay calm Bella.

Breathe.

Emmett smirked, "I know you think he's hot, Bella... And he thinks you're hot too."

Flashing me a wink, I felt my grip tighten on the countertop.

He was joking. He had to be.

* * *

**Please review! I'd love to hear your thoughts on the story! And I'll update asap if I know there's a lot of interest! **


End file.
